


hello we are cult

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Absolute Trash, Gen, M/M, genius volleyball dorks trying to befriend and socialise other volleyball dorks, mostly gen because i love this lineup i will die for it, no volleyball more roasting, quality? i don't know who that is, rated T because teenage boys swear as a part of their speech, relationship??? soon??? never??? search for subtext???, the best new gen lineup
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-07-26 01:04:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16209434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: inigomontoya:you make me look so badmiya7:nahtbio.kag:you kinda dug your own grave when you forgot what position you play on the courtinigomontoya:WILL YOU LOT LET THAT DIEstargull:i’m penning it down in my journal as Komori and His Brain Being A Big Let Downstargull:29th december 2017tbio.kag:save the dateinigomontoya:what a bunch of brats





	1. the beginning of a tentative alliance

**Author's Note:**

> Was rereading the All Japan Intensive Training Arc and I have to have more content for these boys, and as I have come to accept, I will love the things that are obscure and uncared for, so I'm out there, generating my own content. 
> 
> It's fine. Everything's fine.
> 
> Everything about this is so self indulgent to be real with y'all - it's taken shape and a lot of it is sitting in my Google Doc so hopefully it'll be done soon whoop

**6.08 PM**

**eikichi**  creates a new group chat

 **eikichi**  added  **tbio.kag** ,  **miya7** ,  **stargull** ,  **sakusaki**  and  **inigomontoya**  to the group chat

 

 **miya7** : oh no

 **tbio.kag:**  hello

 **eikichi** : hi y'all

 **sakusaki** : That is not grammatically correct

 **stargull** : live a little, sakusa

 **sakusaki** : No thank you

 **stargull:** why u gotta be disagreeable and frumpy 

 **sakusaki** : I disagree with your worldviews on a regular basis, I don't see grounds in agreeing with you now

 **inigomontoya** : KIDDOS!!!

 **inigomontoya** : HOW ARE YA

 **eikichi** : KOMORI-SAN??

 **inigomontoya** : IT IS I, KOMORI MOTOYA, HERE TO MAKE YOUR DAYS BETTER

 **eikichi:** KOMORI-SAN

 **eikichi:**!!!!

 **inigomontoya** : CHIGAYA MY CHILD HOW HAVE YOU BEEN

 **eikichi** : IT'S BEEN SO HELLISH THE THIRD YEARS KEEP MAKING US PRACTICE RECEIVES TO STRNGTHEN OUR BONES OR SUMM OTHER PROPAGANDA

 **miya7:** receives do strengthen your bones there's a report for it 

 **eikichi**  shut up ur one of the pro-torture ppl ur just endorsing their propaganda, their brainwashing 

 **stargull** : big mood

 **tbio.kag** : all the mood

 **tbio.kag** : also hey

 **tbio.kag** : i'm kageyama

 **inigomontoya** : KAGEYAMA

 **inigomontoya** : I GOT CLIPS FROM WHEN YOU PLAYED AGAINST SHIRATORIZAWA

 **stargull** : fukc send it to me so i can see too i wanna know which punk jumped higher than moi

 **eikichi** : no need for introduction with u then, we all been knew who u are

 **stargull** : if i have my way, ill send a thousand zeppelins filled with neon posters to flood the sky in all of japan with a picture of me mid spike

 **stargull:** the captions read -

 **stargull** : MAGNIFICENT HOSHIUMI KOURAI IS ON ANOTHER LEVEL BOW DOWN TO ME PLEBS

 **tbio.kag** : …

 **eikichi** : that's so extra

 **stargull** : kid, extra IS my middle name

 **eikichi** : hoshiumi EXTRA kourai?

 **stargull** : thats right, boy

 **stargull** : believe it

 **tbio.kag:** _[naruto intensifies]_

 **stargull:** yes, thank 

 **tbio.kag** : youre welcome

 **tbio.kag:** not to burst your ambitious bubbles, but zeppelins are kinda expensive

 **stargull:** someone of my calibre and status deserve only the best, and zeppelins are the best

 **tbio.kag:** I -

 **tbio.kag:**  okay?

 **inigomontoya:**  you broke him, poor kid

 **miya7** : he is very high maintenance, can attest

 **stargull** : sadly i only got 100 yen to my name so a kid can only dream

 **inigomontoya** : there there

 **sakusaki** : If you'll excuse Motoya and I, we will be observing the match

 **sakusaki** : I too am curious of the team that brought down the renowned Shiratorizawa

 **tbio.kag** : hmmkay

 **miya7** : nobody surprised this gc became a thing?

 **eikichi** : miya-san, hey

 **miya7** : what's up, boys

 **stargull** : who cares man, it's good for bonding

 **miya7** : you are the last person alive who should be telling me about bonding u suck at making passable first impressions

 **stargull** : i’ve bonded with most of y'all don't go around screaming bout how i ain't

 **miya7** : we met at the station and the first thing u told me was

 **miya7** : [hoshiumi voice] WHOA IT'S THE FUCKBOY FROM VOLLEYBALL WEEKLY

 **miya7** : you called me nothing else for a solid day except for variations of _fuckboy_ in different dialects and tones

 **eikichi** : fuckboy?

 **inigomontoya** : miya was on the special edition of vlb weekly as number 1 setter in high school japan and according to some -

 **stargull** : he look a fuckboy

 **stargull** : he **is** a fuckboy

 **inigomontoya** : yeah. that

 **eikichi** : oh wait kageyama just sent me a photo hold

 **tbio.kag:** i don't know why i have photos of volleyball weekly on my phone, i just do

 **inigomontoya:** it's alright kageyama, we've all had questionable shit on our phones

 **eikichi** : HOOOO BOI

 **stargull** : RIGHT??? RIGHT???

 **eikichi** : **@miya7** miya-san, respectfully

 **inigomontoya:** _respectfully_

 **tbio.kag** : there is no respect there

 **inigomontoya** : nobody actually intend respect when they begin with ‘respectfully’

 **eikichi** : u are a fuckboy so sit back down and swallow the truth

 **miya7** : broccoli-kun, i rlly should have crushed u harder at train i ng camp

 **eikichi** : u can't crush me any more than my crushing depression had done, so who winning here

 **inigomontoya** : jesus hecking christ boy, u alright?

 **eikichi** : the crushing reality of losing hurts

 **miya7** : there there

 **eikichi** : im torn between asking what are you doing and ascertaining whether or not you are attempting to comfort me

 **eikichi** : since i'm a nice guy, let's go with

 **eikichi** : ….are you trying to comfort me

 **inigomontoya:** maybe with more feelings and convicrtion

 **inigomontoya:** *conviction

 **eikichi:** are you trying to comfort me -

 **eikichi:** question mark ?

 **tbio.kag:** better

 **miya7** : oi

 **miya7** : also yes, what else was i trynna pull, you ungrateful vegetable

 **inigomontoya** : word of advice, miya-kun

 **stargull** : literally never try it ever again

 **miya7** : who makes u leading authority on comforting ur the opposite of comfort

 **stargull** : dunno pal, i just got me a set of brain cells and a working human heart and ive seen my share of crying on court and sitting through teammates going through shit, so idk, i say i have more experience than ya do ya piece of calcified h uhman heart

 **miya7** : i make it a habit to not agree with sentient birds so all im hearing are bird noises

 **stargull** : imma fight his pretty boy face

 **inigomontoya** : but then you have to travel to hyogo

 **stargull** : ILL CRUSH YOU AT NATIONALS

 **tbio.kag** : chigaya, it will not get any worse than this

 **eikichi** : thanks kageyama

 **tbio.kag** : Tobio. Call me Tobio

 **miya7:** tobiooooo i thought only i could call you by your nameeee ~~~

 **tbio.kag** : you started calling me by my given name without asking me if it's alright

 **tbio.kag** : your opinions on this do not matter

 **stargull** : wot a fuckboy

 **tbio.kag** : hmmm my team also agree on the fuckboy thing

 **tbio.kag** : chigaya, remember noya-san?

 **eikichi** : u could string me upside down on a flagpole by a shoelace and i would never be able to forget noya

 **eikichi** : in my deepest and darkest nightmares, i can still hear ROLLING THUNDER

 **inigomontoya** : ROLLING THUBDER AHSGSGSJSJS

 **eikichi:** he's a hurricane

 **eikichi:** in 159 cm of bones and skin

 **eikichi** : it's utterly terrifying

 **miya7** : the fuck is a rolling thunder

 **tbio.kag** : it's a rolling receive

 **tbio.kag:** it's that

 **tbio.kag:** he's small

 **tbio.kag:** so he screams ROLLING THUNDER when he performs rolling receives

 **eikichi** : he's smol so he gotta overcompensate and ascend the fuck to a hurricane as a form of existence rather than settling for a human skin

 **sakusaki** : Such specific imagery

 **inigomontoya:** such _horrific_ imagery

 **inigomontoya:** is he alright?

 **tbio.kag:** i don't think he's been alright since the day he picked up a volleyball

 **tbio.kag:** but he's seemingly half sane, so i'm fairly sure he has fuel to run on until the end of spring high

 **stargull** : fuck kinda team u got, first year bitch face setter?

 **tbio.kag** : that's an unnecessarily long nickname

 **stargull** : … murder face?

 **tbio.kag** : ive been called worse so

 **tbio.kag** : [shrugs]

 **inigomontoya** : no THATS SAD don't say that

 **miya7** : stop bullying people, hoshiumi

 **stargull** : IM SORRY IM SUPER BLUNT I MEANT NOTHING BAD

 **stargull** : also

 **stargull** : kid

 **stargull** : u alright??

 **tbio.kag** : yes, i'll be fine

 **tbio.kag** : thank you for your concern

 **stargull** : only i get to bully you, don't let loser fuckboys like miya get to you

 **tbio.kag** : i won't

 **tbio.kag** : i'm very good at blanking people out of my peripheral

 **tbio.kag:** as we speak, miya-san had ceased to exist in my mind

 **eikichi** : big rip to miya

 **tbio.kag** : anyways, the name calling stopped long ago, dw about it

 **inigomontoya** : if you say so

 **tbio.kag** : anyway, noya saw one glimpse of miya-san

 **tbio.kag** : and did the thing where he screams at inanimate objects

 **tbio.kag** : AKA the magazine spread

 **tbio.kag** : he stood over it, pointed with all the hatred he could muster and shrieked from one end of miyagi to another

 **tbio.kag** : _GRAND FUCKBOY ALERT_

 **inigomontoya** : WHAY THE FUDKC

 **eikichi:** ASDFSSJDJKSHDGFHJKL;KJHG

 **eikichi** : my skin is cleared my crops are harvested i believe in life again

 **stargull** : TGATS EHAT I DID TO MIYA TOO WHEN I FIRST SAW THE PRETTY FACE

 **tbio.kag** : i'm just relaying events

 **sakusaki** : You do not hold the same opinions then, Kageyama?

 **tbio.kag** : i...didn’t comment on it

 **tbio.kag** : but he did look like someone i know who carried the same ‘fuckboy’ title so it wasnt like my opinions were needed

 **tbio.kag** : it would be contributing to known facts and surplus

 **eikichi** : roasted, toasted, burnt, incinerated,  decimated

 **stargull** : the question we should be asking isn’t why i called him a fuckboy

 **sakusaki** : Nobody questioned that, Hoshiumi

 **eikichi** : how u feeling, miya-kun?

 **miya7** : i am going to crush all of y’all asses the next time i see ya punkass face at nationals

 **inigomontoya** : too bad there isn’t one of us here who have crippling self-esteem to say

 **inigomontoya** : 'bold of you to assume i would make it to nationals at all'

 **tbio.kag** : my ace said that this morning

 **inigomontoya** : bless his weak and frgaile heart

 **inigomontoya** : hes gonna be eaten alive

 **tbio.kag** : we consistnetly tell him that but it seems like it won’t change soon

 **stargull** : THE QUESTION

 **stargull** : Y’ALL PUNKS

 **stargull** : SHOULD BE SCREAMING BOUT

 **miya7:** so loud, hoshi-san

 **sakusaki** : I wash my hands of him

 **stargull** : WHY IN YER RIGHT MINDS WOULD YA  ASSEMBLE ALL OF US IN ONE PLACE AGAIN THATS JUST ASKING FOR SHIT TO GO WRONG

 **stargull** : coupla of volleybal weirdos and prodigies ‘ere

 **stargull** : nothing good nothing good

 **miya7** : how the fuck do ya type in dialects yer ass is parked smack bang in kanto

 **stargull** : im unique like that

 **eikichi** : so ya weird

 **tbio.kag** : k

 **sakusaki** : Noted

 **inigomontoya** : you children are brutal

 **tbio.kag** : it's not like he was exactly nice

 **eikichi:** or likable to begin with

 **miya7** : this is payback, you pigeon freak

 **stargull** : i'm watching you traitors all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/jarofactonbell), [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/jenny_benny) and consider [the fact that I am poor and here is a kofi link](https://ko-fi.com/jarofactonbell)  
> 


	2. i thought you don't take sides?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> or, the time komori forgot he's the libero

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun story this was supposed to be part of the first chapter too but I exceeded the AO3 allowance on symbols or angered the mountain gods or some heinous crimes on my part, so here's a continuation of chapter 1!!
> 
> still the same shenanigans, folks

**8.45 PM**

**stargull** : holy shit kageyama whys yer team full of

**stargull** : tiny gnomes

**inigomontoya** : i think our libero is taller than your tallest middle blocker

**inigomontoya:** no offence

**sakusaki** : Motoya

**sakusaki** : You  **are** the libero

**miya7** : ASGSHDHSGD

**eikichi** : AHSIWBSJWBBWBWHWJSJ KOMORI-SAN

**inigomontoya** : KIYOOMI BE ON MY SIDE

**sakusaki** : I don't take sides. I'm simply commenting on the facts

**eikichi** : HOW DO U JUST

**eikichi** : FORGRT

**inigomontoya** : I FORGOT FOR A MOMNET SHUT UP SIT DOWN 

**inigomontoya** : IT HAPPENS

**sakusaki** : Bokuto Kotarou, when his spikes are repeatedly slammed down, often forgets how to perform cross spikes

**sakusaki** : It places a considerable level of stress on his setter's shoulder

**inigomontoya** : SEE????

**tbio.kag** : i don't think it's a compliment when you're being compared to bokuto-san

**eikichi** : Bokuto is the opposite of a reassurance point like I'd rather someone compare me to Ushiwaka than that owl man hybrid

**tbio.kag** : you got a spike in the face, didn't you

**eikichi** : STOP SAYINF IT LIKE IT'S A FACT

**tbio.kag** : you got a spike in the face, didn't you …

**tbio.kag** : … question mark

**tbio.kag** : [?]

**stargull** : i change ny mjnd abkhr rhis rurnjnf out badlt

**eikichi** : holy shit, i get you're excited and all, but that's just terrible and shitty typing

**eikichi** : i meant to say ***shoddy but autocorrect slot in shitty and that works too

**inigomontoya** : either one would have sufficed

**miya7** : sit down you have no room to talk about anyone you just forgot what position you play on court asdhsjdd

**stargull** : i was typing and walking ya menaces

**stargull** : alsp off the court, y'all riots

**sakusaki** : Your typing style is giving me premature grey hairs

**stargull** : also kageyama, ur tosses, kid

**stargull** : hmm

_ stargull is typing … _

**miya7** : i don't wanna interrupt a possible bonding moment but it's been a minute you gotta say summ or shut ya mouth?

**inigomontoya** : how do you speak with a cross between kansai dialect and stan twitter lingo

**miya7** : I DON'T NEED A LINGUISTIC ANALYSIS FROM THE ORIGINAL MISTER FORGETFUL

**inigomontoya** : i was gonna say how tragic it turns out to be but alright then

**inigomontoya** : ALSO SHUT THE EFF UP ABOUT THE FORGETTING THING

_ stargull is typing… _

**eikichi** : why is he still typing

**eikichi** :  _ how _ is he still typing

**eikichi** : it's making me unreasonably anxious

**stargull** : so you toss

**tbio.kag** : ...yes

**stargull** : and you're a setter

**tbio.kag** : i

**tbio.kag** : yes

**tbio.kag** : i set. tosses

**tbio.kag** : its kinda clear? from the name??

**stargull** : shut up im trynna compliment u

**eikichi** : by describing what he does???

**inigomontoya** : i rate it an 8 for attempt but a -5 for execution

**stargull** : shut it

**tbio.kag** : hoshiumi-san, i appreciate your thoughts and intentions

**tbio.kag** : my tosses however, need more fine tuning, they can improve

**inigomontoya** : for raw talent, thats terrifying

**miya7** : someone send me the clips too how do u even have access to these things 

**miya7:** y'all pirated videos off some dodgy sites???

**inigomontoya** : get with the time, miya, everything is pirated nowadays, we too broke to afford fully licensed shit

**miya7** : and here i was, thinking you're the upright citizen in this gc

**miya7:** yeah not you, you probs break laws on an hourly basis 

**sakusaki** : Certain laws must be circumvented to allow...opportunities of learning

**stargull** : anyone ever told ya that ya speak like a samurai

**eikichi** : fresh outta 1500 47 ronins stage play

**sakusaki** : Yes, and yes

**miya7** : HES NOT EVEN DENYING IT

**tbio.kag** : feels like that's how he talks tho

**stargull** : brats, ive heard sakusa said three sentences to me and they were all variations of  _ you're a disgrace to this earth _

**stargull** : which all correspond to the stoic samurai aesthetic, i approve

**sakusaki** : I have never asked for your approval, nor do I ever have a need for it.  Your contribution is heedless

**stargull** : that shit hurted

**eikichi** : that shit hurted

**inigomontoya** : oh no

**stargull** : EIKICHI

**eikichi** : KOURAI

**stargull** : MY DOVE FRON FHE HEAVEN

**eikichi** : MY GUIDING LIGHT FROM THE EAST

[cut for length]

**miya7** : what the fuck

**inigomontoya** : 200 messages

**inigomontoya** : it's been 2 minutes

**sakusaki** : Am I impressed or am I horrified?

**inigomontoya** : yes

**miya7:** is it humanly possible to type that much???

**tbio.kag** : i'm getting kuroo and bokuto vibes

**miya7** : okay i think i need another what the fuck to stress that i am ficking confused and terrified right the fucking now

**sakusaki** : My headaches are multiplying at an exponential rate

**inigomontoya** : don't force yourself, quit this while you're ahead

**sakusaki** : Whenever you offer me something in the form of a reward, I know there is an IF statement waiting

**sakusaki** : And it appears that I can't leave if none of you can, anyway

**inigomontoya** : you make me look so bad

**miya7** : nah

**tbio.kag** : you kinda dug your own grave when you forgot what position you play on the court

**inigomontoya** : WILL YOU LOT LET THAT DIE

**stargull** : i’m penning it down in my journal as Komori and His Brain Being A Big Let Down

**stargull** : 29th december 2017

**tbio.kag** : save the date

**inigomontoya** : what a bunch of brats

**sakusaki** : You say that, but I know you are fond already

**inigomontoya** : Y O URE SUPOOSED TO BE ON MY SIDE

**sakusaki** : I take no side

**miya7** : awwwwww komori-kun, love ya too

**inigomontoya** : i don't need to hear it from you

**eikichi** : please don't leave until i  can show my senpai concrete proof that im on speaking terms with a top 3 ace

**eikichi** : please now speak i'm sending screenshots

**sakusaki** : Hello Shinzen High

**sakusaki** : I am Sakusa. I'm on speaking terms with Chigaya Ekichi

**eikichi** : thank you senpai uwu

**miya7** : i can't believe you just did smthing nice

**sakusaki** : Is that so hard to believe?  It was two lines of speech.  They were of no harm to me

**miya7** : well no but

**sakusaki** : Perhaps you should do something nice too, to feel less worse about yourself

**stargull:** OOOOF HE WENT THERE 

**miya7** : i did not ask for counsel please go back to being mean

**sakusaki** : I tried

**stargull** : lmao miya you sad bitch

**miya7** : let me fight HIM LET ME FIGHT THE RUNT SQUARE UP YOU RAT YOU LITTLE PIECE OF GUM

**stargull** : YER TALK BIG FOR SOMEONE WITH RUBBISH IN THEIR NAME EY

**inigomontoya** : that's so precious AWW

**inigomontoya** : to eikichi and kiyoomi bonding not to the fighting

**inigomontoya:** i'm so proud there is something fruitful to your interactions

**tbio.kag** : tell your team i said hi too

**eikichi** : they know uwu

**miya7** : putting my brawl aside

**miya7** : how the fuck did that RUNT JUMP SO HIGH HOLY SGEIE

**eikichi** : yeah, get with the crowd

**inigomontoya** : wow

**inigomontoya** : he was well over the net

**stargull** : i'm transferring kidnapping him to kamomedai high

**tbio.kag** : you can't, he's ours

**stargull** : too fucking bad we need more jumpers

**eikichi** : duel to the death for custody of hinata

**stargull:** after white people new year, at tokyo station, 5 pm 

**tbio.kag:** no. we're keeping him. he wants to stay. stop trying to steal people. it's illegal. kidnapping is illegal 

**stargull:** its not illegal if you don't get caught

**eikichi:** pretty sure they used that reasoning for every, like, heists and radicalisation ambitions ever, dont go there 

**stargull:** I WILL HAVE THE ORANGE FURBALL ONE DAY, MARK MY WORD

**miya7** : WHAT THE FUCKING SHIT WAS TUAT I BLINKED

**inigomontoya** : BRUH I BREThes AND IT WHOOSHED

**eikichi** : the quick?

**tbio.kag** : most likely

**eikichi** : tobio, friend, we gotta do the thing

**tbio.kag** : alright, alright,  _ fine _

**eikichi** : the quick?

**tbio.kag** : yes

**eikichi** : bOom that's more like it

 

**9.67 PM**

**miya7** : how the fuck can a human jump that far and fast

**inigomontoya** : i don't think he's human

**sakusaki** : I'm fairly he levitated at certain moments

**stargull** changes the chat’s name to  **karasuno?? XMEN academy**

**tbio.kag** : no thats just hinata

**tbio.kag** : the rest of us are mortals  

**stargull** : BULLSHIT

**stargull** : MIYA DID YOU SEE THAT JUMP SERVE

**miya7** : tobio-kun you're not human

**miya7:** no humans can hit anything that hard

**inigomontoya** : nobody below 170 is human they're all gremlins wearing human skin

**stargull** : i'll skin you and i will make it into a glorified war drum watch my words komori

**sakusaki** : That float serve was impressive

**miya7** : DAMN RIGHT

**miya7** : i love wakatoshi as a player and a bi man, but WHAT A BEAUTY Wakatoshi got dirt ON

**miya7:** WHOOO SHIT THAT WAS GREAT

**eikichi** : he just dropped that outta nowhere

**tbio.kag** : i had a senpai in middle school who made a spectacle of coming out so that  _ everyone can confess their undying love for me now that they know i swing all ways _

**inigomontoya** : miya does seem the type to die without attention and love from his admirers so

**inigomontoya:** sounds like a him thing

**sakusaki** : Do not make assumptions, Motoya

**inigomontoya** : whoops i meant like

**sakusaki** : He most certainly will die if attention isn't raining down his head in a cascade of gold dust

**eikichi** : SAKUSA-SAN

**miya7** : I THOUGJT YOU DONT TAKE SIDES?

**sakusaki** : I am making observations

**sakusaki** : Whether they fall within the agenda of a side is a matter outside of my control and degree of care

**sakusaki** : Which is to say, I care very little

**eikichi** : i need to have a villain series starring sakusa-san

**stargull** : i would pay to see that

**eikichi** : with all your chicken nuggets?

**stargull** : fuck yeah

**miya7** : i meanwhile am going to bed this had been a traumatizing and bizarre experience i hope it dies by tomorrow

**inigomontoya** : you're jinxing it

**stargull** : it gonna live forever now

**miya7** : bullshit

**tbio.kag** : bye miya-san

**miya7** : new rule, everyone is calling me atsumu, my older brother is always miya-san this miya-san that, just call me atsumu

**sakusaki** : Have a good rest, Atsumu

**miya7** : i don't wanna hear it from you

**stargull** :  _ shot _

**stargull** :  _ down _

**eikichi** : GOOD NIGHT ATSUMU-SAN

**eikichi** : ヽ(๑◠ܫ◠๑)ﾉヽ(๑◠ܫ◠๑)ﾉ

**miya7** : aww

**inigomontoya** : CUTE UWU

**stargull** : SEND ME SOME TOO

**eikichi** : +ﾟ*｡:ﾟ+凸(◕‿◕✿)+ﾟ*｡:ﾟ  + (＝⌒▽⌒＝)

**stargull** : this is everything i need in life

**sakusaki** : Go to bed, Motoya

**inigomontoya** : never

**stargull** : snipe him dead, sakusa

**sakusaki** : I need him for tomorrow's game

**tbio.kag** : tranquilisers

**sakusaki** : ...Perhaps

**inigomontoya** : IM STILL HERE YA KNOW

**eikichi** : we are still going strong even after tomorrow i can feel it

**eikichi** : feel free to spam during the night uwu

**miya7** : okay bye, for real

**sakusaki** : Goodnight, everyone

**tbio.kag** : tomorrow will be a better day

**ekichii** : inspirational

**tbio.kag** : yes

 

**11.52 PM**

**stargull** changes the chat name to  **_volleyball brats unite_ **

**eikichi** : perfect

**stargull** : yeet

**Author's Note:**

> 'hello we are cult' is actually something a friend of mine told me, first thing into a skype chat, and i remember it till this day 
> 
> names - kags (tbio.kag), sakusa (sakusaki), komori (inigomontoya), chigaya (eikichi - just his name lmao), hoshiumi (stargull), atsumu (miya7)
> 
> Find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/jarofactonbell), [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/jenny_benny) and consider [the fact that I am poor and here is a kofi link](https://ko-fi.com/jarofactonbell)  
> 


End file.
